Mating Plan
by brunette1501
Summary: Lucy had waited far too long for her dragon to realise the desire that pooled within her when he was near. The constant lustful thoughts that condemned her to weeks of unfulfilled desires, where a certain salmon haired mage had unconsciously become the main character of all her passionate fantasies that drove her insane. This is a story about Lucy's Plan of Seduction - PWP


**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or the amazing characters all that credit goes to Hiro Mashima. I also do not own the cover image that work belongs to an amazing artist. I only own this story, which is my first one and as such my first lemon. Also I am a virgin so this story is based solely on research and imagination, so criticism is welcome and appreciated – 2nd Upload**

 **After reviewing the comments and feedback I decided to do some re-editing of this story as I was slightly unsatisfied with the final product when I read it again, as it made me feel that it was a odd and slightly rushed towards the ending, so here you go with a rewrite of the 'Mating Plan'. Both Story and Summary edited. I also apologise for any over description that is an issue I have constantly, as I want to make sure that everyone can understand and imagine what I am trying to portray, but I am trying to work on it so please bear with me.**

* * *

Tired. She was so tired of waiting for that dense fool of a dragon slayer to finally realise and acknowledge how much she loved him, how much she wanted him, and how much she _craved_ him in every way both physically and emotionally possible. He was her dragon. Since she understood how much more he was to her than just a friend she couldn't help herself, while they were the best of friends she thought that having these immodest feelings were wrong, but she couldn't deny herself anymore, she understood she loved him and she refused to wait any longer since he had unconsciously been leaving her unfulfilled and unsatisfied every time he snuck into her bed every night while he holds her tight.

Another night had come after another eventful day at Fairy Tail that proceeded with Natsu sneaking into her apartment through her bedroom window to simply _sleep_ in her bed. Tonight was the night that Lucy decided that Natsu would finally understand her feelings, the plan that would be put into motion in a matter of hours when she arose from her slightly hazed slumber was flawless and she'll be damned if he was to leave her frustrated once again.

The plan was simple really, so simple that it was perfect. Its simplicity is ridiculous especially given that all of the women of Fairy Tail had contributed, but they decided that since it was Natsu a complex plan would be useless, the simpler the better. With this plan she was either going to claim what was rightfully hers or she was going to be the one claimed.

∞ _**At Fairy Tail Guild Hall – Late at Night**_

Once again the day ended with a Fairy Tail styled party that was celebrating a rare occasion, Team Natsu's mission ending with zero property damage or expenses. It was a normal Fairy Tail party that had been going on for hours fuelled with alcohol and violence, everyone was partying and drinking until they forgot their own name. Unlike a certain fairy who was currently on her 4th beer, the soberest one at the guild considering that at some point during the party Cana had brought out her own blend of alcohol that had even Laxus and his fast metabolism singing on stage with an equally drunk Erza. Said Fairy was currently nursing her bruised ego, all night long she had been trying to seduce Natsu only for him to call her 'weird' and then proceed to start several fights with Gray.

She was too tired to deal with the partying any longer and once she had finished her 5th beer she waved goodbye to Mira at the bar while she was serving Macao and Wakaba more alcohol, that had her wondering how they managed to keep up with the Guild's drunk given their age. She proceeded to head to the Guild doors dodging airborne objects that most certainly should have stayed grounded, while on her path to salvation she forced her way through the crowd of dancing fairies she was dodging both flying fists and flying furniture, and trying to avoid gaining any injuries. She managed to reach the partly opened guild doors unscathed where she was able to slip through the small gap between the door and began her journey home.

∞ _**Time Skip – Lucy's Apartment**_

She managed to reach her apartment complex in record time given her slightly inebriated state, and after fumbling with the keys to her apartment door for a few minutes she stumbled inside eventually collapsing on her bed. Despite her intoxicated state and the resistance, the alcohol provided when she tried to move, she reluctantly pushed herself up, and stripping out of her clothes by hooking her fingers into her blue boob tube that had the Fairy Tail emblem adoring her right breast then pushing it down her body along with her matching blue pleated skirt down her legs that pooled at her feet and kicking it somewhere across her bedroom.

Once she was free of her constricting clothing she walked over to her dresser and slipped into one of her favourite lingerie, a chemise that was black in colour with pink lace running along the neckline and hemline. Feeling ready she stumbled and landed on her bed that had her struggling when tried to pull the covers over herself burying her head into her soft, fluffy pillow allowing her to instantly fall asleep after her eventful day.

∞ _**Time Skip – Lucy's Apartment – Early hours of the morning**_

When she awoke she was uncertain of the time, but the indication from the star and moonlight that was shining through her window signified that it was the early hours of the morning given the time she arrived home. While she was gazing at the stars through her window with slightly squinted eyes adjusting to the brightness she noticed that her window was ajar and her bed was snoring.

Despite the alcohol that was coursing through her body she was aware that bed's do not snore and she knew that the unnatural amount of heat that was currently surrounding her was not her own. The only person that left her window open all night, snored like a dragon with a head cold and could radiate an abnormal amount of body heat was her team mate. Natsu.

Smiling softly at the thought she began to shift in order to turn around to face the other occupant of her bed, but she stilled when the arms that were wrapped around her waist tightened their grip and she could feel the ghost of hot breath close to her ear. She was aware that he was sleeping and had not control over what he did in his sleep, especially how he managed to always sneak into her bed and leave her with an itch that she couldn't scratch alone, so she decided that she had to act before she finally lost her mind to unfulfilled desires.

The plan that would save her from going insane was conjured up while she was at the guild, with the help of Cana, Levy, Juvia, Mira and Lisanna the plan was perfect, nearly laughable with its simplicity. Step 1 – leave the guild to go home and slip into something sexy that she picked out with the aid of Cana. Step 2 – wait for her nightly intruder to climb into her bed. Step 3 – seduce him with more sex appeal than she had ever been bold enough to use before, the reason why she may have had a small sip of Cana's home brewed alcohol.

Once again she stirred and managed to turn over so she was face-to-face with him, their faces only centimetres apart and if she was to lean up slightly she would be able to finally claim those delicious looking lips. She smirked knowing that tonight he would finally satisfy her after countless nights of him just _sleeping_ with her and she would finally be able to show him how much she loved him.

She slightly leaned up to whisper in his ear "Natsu wake up, I've got something important to tell you" that was met with silence and no movement, so she tried again louder with a different approach that would wake him up with the only thing she knew he loved with a passion "Alright then. Natsu wake up. It's an emergency. Happy ate all the food!" The reaction was instantaneous his eyes snapped open and he shot up untangling himself from her settling into a sitting position on her bed, fully alert of his surroundings and sniffing the environment.

After regaining some consciousness after being awoken abruptly from his wonderful of finally beating the great Titania in a fight "Luce you lied. Happy's not even here" whining like a child his faced morphed into a pout signalling his displeasure in the admittedly cutest way possible. She couldn't help but smile at his child like actions as she leaned back to once again be face to face with him.

Laughing slightly "I'm sorry Natsu but I want to talk and you wouldn't wake up, and I really needed you up for me" Just as she had finished her intriguing statement she managed to extract her legs from Natsu's and swing her leg over the blanket to push Natsu down into the bed, so she was straddling him and pinning his wrists above his head with her hands. The confusion on his face was obvious as his eyebrows drew together "Luce?"

"Natsu you see I'm in love with you, I'm so in love with you that every time you climb into my bed and hold me the way you do I literally want to molest you in your sleep, but it has little appeal as it would be so unsatisfying I would prefer a more co-operative experience. Do you understand?" As she finished she could see the confusion on his face fade as he began to process what she had said that lead to a devilish smirk appearing on his handsome face, that made him look like a predator as his canines and eyes flashed in the moonlight streaming into her bedroom through the window.

With the smirk still present on his face in the smoothest and most seductive voice that Lucy had ever heard gazing into her eyes he replied "Okay I think I understand. I love you too Luce have for a while now, and I guess what you're saying is that you want to have sex with me?"

With a smirk of her own making its way onto her face "Wow Natsu Drageneel you surprise me, who would have imagined that _the_ densest person in the whole of Magnolia would understand the proposition of sex, it seems that I may have underestimated you. I'm impressed Natsu"

With a deep chuckle that had Lucy caving further into her desires than she ever had before and gazing into his captivating onyx eyes his voice rang out in the dimly lit room "Luce you have no idea how many surprises I have instore for you. I plan on showing you how much I love you and how much I can satisfy your deepest desires. Are you ready?" instead of answering him verbally she leaned down until she was millimetres apart from his face and ran her tongue across his lower lip, without hesitation Natsu pulled Lucy's hair down to smash his lips to hers.

The kiss was hot, steamy and passionate, as he plunged his tongue into her mouth which she easily accommodated they began their battle for dominance. The war between their tongues raged on and they fought until the need for oxygen became too great and they broke apart for air. As they took in the much needed oxygen their breathing was heavy and mingling with each other's due to their lack of spacial separation. Between his sharp pants and his trade mark grin appeared on his face he managed to voice his thoughts "That was amazing Luce, so I can take that as a yes then?"

A matching smile appeared on her face and without missing a beat "It really was Natsu. Yes, I have been waiting for you for far too long of course I'm ready" she leaned down once again capturing his lips only to pull away seconds later before he could savour her unique flavour dragging his bottom lip between her teeth as she did so, earning a low growl from the dragon slayer thriving beneath her.

Still maintaining her hold on his wrists above his head with one hand the other slipped down his face trailing along his cheeks and passed his neck to begin unbuttoning his vest. During her decent along his body as she undid each button skilfully she slid her hand under his vest to feel his toned and warm chest, the simple action causing the lusting fire mage to growl impatiently in desire in a manner that was more primal and deeper than before. Feeling the vibrations that were being emitted from his chest caused her to smirk in satisfaction and fuelled the fire burning within her.

Finally having enough of her languid treatment and his inner dragon roaring for him to take her and claim her had him taking control to display his dominance like a true dragon. He pulled free of his non-effective restraints easily and flipped their position, so instead he was the one on top straddling her waist and staring into her mocha eyes darkened with sexual desire and sparkling with curiosity.

"Luce I can't hold back anymore. You're my mate and I needyou _now_ " Before she could even blink let alone reply he had grabbed the hem of her chemise and ripped it off of her body discarding it. Once the obstacle that had been hindering his view of his precious mate's delectable body had been eliminate, with the amount of buttons that Lucy had managed to undo while she was taking her time testing his patient by removing his vest, he was able to pull his vest over his head and threw it across the room joining her chemise scattered somewhere on her bedroom floor.

Straddling her waist, he was taking a minute to truly appreciate the naked blonde goddess beneath him, he gazed upon her with both love and lust. The moon rays shining in through the window reflected Lucy's beauty, her pale skin seemed translucent as she bathed in the moonlight, her blonde hair shimmering while her face was slightly flushed and panting. She was the most beautiful and sexiest sight that Natsu had ever seen, at that moment he swore to himself that no one, man nor women, would ever see her like this but him. His mate was truly the embodiment of perfection and his alone.

In the dimly lit room bathed in moonlight alone Lucy managed to whisper her request between pants "Please Natsu. I _need_ you. I need _my dragon_ " With such a request it was impossible to deny his mate anything especially when it came from her sweet mouth with a voice that gentle and smooth despite the raw with lust and passion that had crept into her voice.

With her request Natsu was unable to wait any longer he had to claim her, the way she looked and the way she sounded was driving him insane with desire. She was his mate, the other half of his being and the only individual in Earthland that could quench the raging inferno inside of himself. She was the fire that he would never be able to have enough of and the entity he craved with his whole being that nearly drove him into insanity. As he gazed into her eyes he felt nothing but love and desire, soon she would be his and his alone for all eternity until their last breaths.

Being unable to deny her request he leaned forward to give her a fleeting kiss and then began trailing kisses down the column of her neck, he was assaulting her neck with nips and burning kisses that began searing a path down her body. Each place on her body that he kissed left a pleasurable burning sensation that had Lucy pining for more. He withdrew his attack of her neck to lean back slightly in order to gaze at her face and into her darkened hazel eyes, when all he could see was pure passion and lust he leaned down towards her chest to flick the pointed peak of her nipple with his burning tongue.

As soon as the smooth appendage had made contact with and attached itself to her nipple Lucy was crying out as pleasure overcame her at the simple action, a sound that had Natsu sucking harder and lightly nipping her nipple to encourage more sounds that had his internal inferno flaring with a passion. To cause Lucy more stimulation and pleasurable sensations Natsu brought his hand up to palm her right breast, while his tongue continued with its assault on the breast with his teeth lightly skimming over her nipple and pulling slightly with his teeth to cause Lucy more pleasure.

The delectable actions that he was performing on her body had Lucy trembling with pleasure, while she buried one of her hands into Natsu's hair to pull him closer to her to maximise the pleasure that she was feeling and forcing him to continue, her other hand twisted within the bed sheet to keep herself grounded and control the pleasure that she was receiving. Once Natsu was satisfied with the attention he switched his ministrations so he was now sucking her right breast while palming her other, to ensure that she could taste just what he could offer her and what he would give her.

As Natsu continued his pleasurable ministrations Lucy's desire began to build with the increasing scent of her arousal overwhelming Natsu, with his control fraying he continued his journey down her body to reach his goal "Luce, I want to drive you into oblivion with just my tongue, I want to show you what I can do with just my tongue, show you how much pleasure I can give you. I want to feel you clench around my tongue as you reach your climax. Would you like that Luce? I know it does I can smell how wet you've become. Once I'm done I'll show just what my dragon can do to please you, I'll have you thriving in passion as you succumb to insanity while I shower you with passion and make you forget everything, as you scream my name."

Hearing him describing what he would do to her, what he could do to her had Lucy pinning for more, as she began to pant and thrive even more beneath Natsu she couldn't help wishing for him to reach his destination "Please Natsu do it, I want to feel you. I _need_ to feel you" She threaded her fingers into his hair tightly willing for him to carry on, to not stop pleasuring her and to drive her into the edge that she was so close to it had her stomach twisting almost painfully " _Please Natsu_ "

Without hesitation he began peppering kisses from her breasts with a quick lick to each of her nipples to continue south, past her navel until he reached her black underwear that were soaked with her juices, that had him growling like a lustful animal. Her smell alone had him battling with his inner dragon for control but the faint moan he heard made it impossible to restrain himself anymore. He pressed his nose to her clothed womanhood to inhale the scent of strawberries and stardust that was uniquely Lucy combined with her growing arousal. The mix of the scents had Natsu's own arousal spiking and compelling him to sink his teeth into the lace of her underwear and tear it from her body flinging it somewhere into the room like an animal in heat that was losing their sanity.

With unhindered access to her womanhood he took in the sight of Lucy completely bare for him and licked his lips in both appreciation and preparation for what he would do to her. With his mouth practically watering from the delectable scent of her perfuming arousal drowning his senses, he leaned down to lick her clit along her slit. Once his tongue made contact with her slit Lucy released a barely audible whimper of his name followed by a gasp of pleasure. Pleased with the responses that his mate was offering him in appreciation of his ministrations he began pleasuring his mate more thoroughly.

As he held Lucy's thighs down to keep her from thrashing around and limiting his ministrations he began his quest to drive Lucy insane with pleasure. Alternating between roughly plunging his tongue in and out of her womanhood at a fast pace that had Lucy whimpering and sucking her clit. He continued to use his tongue that he gradually heated up with the aid of his magic to please her and drive her over the edge. Lucy could feel the sensation of Natsu's tongue heating up as it pistoned in and out of her leaving her whimpering for more.

She started painting when he began to repeatedly hit the spot within her body that she didn't even know existed and had her crying out in pleasure, beginning him for. Hearing the new vocalisation that he was able to draw from his mate with his ministrations had Natsu's control slipping as he looked up to see Lucy flushed and painting heavily with a thin sheen of sweat glistened on her body, while her hands gripped the bed sheets twisting them in a vain attempt to remain stop herself from completely losing all of her control. Her back arching off the mattress slightly pushing her head into her pillow and pushing her breasts into the air was driving Natsu insane, all he wanted was to drive her over the edge so he could consummate the bond with his mate.

When he thought she was most beautiful bathed in the moonlight gazing up at him, there were no words that could describe the way she looked now. He began pleasuring her with vigour trying to provide her with the pleasure she deserved. Feeling the increasing change in his actions that were stimulating Lucy more and providing her with more pleasure than she could have comprehended, she chanced a glance at Natsu to see what had made the change in tempo. when she looked at him she nearly came _hard_ as she saw him between her legs intensely watching her with such passion and love burning in his onyx eyes that had nearly turned pitch black.

His eyes alone made her reluctant to close her eyes under his ministrations, but as the pleasure built to become unbearable, she was unable to withstand the closing of her eyes any longer. As soon as her eyes had closed without any warning or indication by Natsu he picked up his pace that had Lucy squeezing her eyes shut and the coil within her tightening more than it ever had before to a near painful sensation, when she suddenly came without warning and a loud shout "Natsu"

Happy with her responses to his ministrations and the strengths of her orgasm, he slowly began licking along her slit in a gentle manner, in order to help calm her down as the effects of her climax began to subside. As a final shiver wracked her body he pulled back from her and licked his lips to savour her taste, while bringing his fingers to cautiously rub against her slit to collect any remnants of her juices that he had missed and cleaned his fingers off with his tongue, lustfully watching Lucy the entire time to see her reactions.

Lucy found the sight to be incredibly erotic and alluring, almost hypnotic as she gazed into his darkened eyes that held so much passion she was unable to control the shiver than ran down her spine or the way she was unable to look away as he cleaned his fingers. She was more entranced as theirs eyes connected with each other's displaying all the love they held for the other, and when he began speaking in a voice that was huskier and rawer than she had ever heard from Natsu before she found herself getting turned on once again "Fuck Luce you taste amazing, I've waited so long to do that. I think you're my new favourite food"

Satisfied that he had sufficiently cleaned her, he slowly ran his hands up her arms pulling his body up along hers where he received a gentle smack to the back of his head when he was eye level with his Lucy "Idiot, don't compare me to food" Lucy managed to get out between pants and a slight chuckle that had Natsu smiling fondly down at his mate. When he was mere millimetres away from her lips he apologised "I'm sorry Luce" to which she smiled affectionately and pulled his head down to close the small gap separating them for a slow and gentle kiss that had her toes curling once again. They broke apart with a tender smile on each of their faces.

During the kiss Natsu had pressed his hips into Lucy's where she could feel his clothed straining member pressed against her bare womanhood that had her moaning breathlessly in appreciation "Luce you so ready for me. I can feel it you want me so bad, don't you? I'm going to show you more pleasure than you could possibly dream off, I'm going to make you cum over and over again until you can't even walk anymore. Are you ready Luce?" Slowly pulling his pants and underwear down in one motion he threw them somewhere across the bedroom joining the clothes that were shed early disregarded on the floor.

Finally, able to actually see his member had Lucy gasping in surprise and excitement as she took in the size. Hearing him describe what he would do to her body with his voice tainted by lust had her heart beating rapidly to the point that she was sure it could be heard even without his advanced hearing "Yes Natsu please. I need you so bad. I want to feel you thrusting in and out of me. Please Natsu, fuck me until I can't think straight and all I know is you. _Please_ "

With a devilish grin that reminded Lucy of a predator about to claim its prey "How can I deny you after that. Of course Luce" With that final declaration no more coherent words were shared between them as Natsu began to stroke his member along the length of her slit gather her juices, then without hesitation he pushed his length into her womanhood gently at first to allow her to adjust to his intrusion. Once she was comfortable and moaning he set a rough and relentless pace that had both mages moaning in delight.

The only noises that filled the room were the sound of skin slapping against skin as Natsu pistoned in and out of her, and a string of cruses as well as pleas leaving both Lucy's and Natsu's mouths repeatedly. "More", "Please", "Harder", "Faster" and "Fuck" were the most common words that were shared between both occupants of the room that was filled with the scent of sex and sweat. Shouts of each other's names echoed of the walls of the room.

Both were approaching their end, and being the prideful dragon he was he needed Lucy to cum before him, to make her climax around him so he could feel her walls pulsating around him as he joined her. To bring about her peak Natsu reached his free hand that was palming her breasts down between their bodies to begin circling Lucy's clit with a hard and fast pace, in time with his thrusting. Feeling more simulation Lucy cracked her eyes open to see Natsu pistoning in and out of her at a remarkable pace as his fingers were circling her clit with such ferocity it was forcing her to reach her climax. She couldn't complain though.

Once again without any warning she suddenly came around Natsu with a shout of his name, while he continued to pump in and out of her with an increased tempo as she rode out her climax whimpering his name like a mantra. Natsu continued to thrust until he too reached his climax yelling out her name where he bit the junction of her neck between her shoulder to mark her as his own forever – his mate.

As he pulled out of her balancing himself on his forearms he managed to roll onto her side next to her, where coherent words were spoken at last "That was amazing Luce. I can't believe you're mine now forever and always", with a smile she turned her head she was nestled beneath his chin and sighed happily "I agree completely Natsu. I am so happy to be your mate"

Sharing a gentle laugh, he sniffed her hair and smiled when he was only able to smell himself and Lucy's natural scent nothing along with sex of course, which made him growl in possessive appreciation and happiness. "I love you Luce" as the words left his mouth he felt her smile against his chest where her head was nestled and with a contented sigh "I love you too Natsu"

Feeling pleased with himself he ran his fingers through her hair, and lifted her head to kiss her on the lips with such passion that had her trembling while battling with him for dominance, as his other hand ran over her bare arm to cup her breast and pinch her nipple slightly. Pulling away with a smirk smelling her growing arousal and feeling her back arch under his ministrations "I hope you ready for another round and then some, who knows we've got all night?" rivalling Natsu with a smirk of her own she responded with as much passion as she possessed whenever she was around him and responded "Of course. We've got forever but why wait right?"

"Exactly" They went for another round, and then another, and another until morning came and their energy levels were running low.

* * *

 **Thank You for reading this story (in many cases again), I am sorry for any errors either grammatical or spelling. Sorry to those of you thought that this would be an update, but If I find the motivation I may make this story a 2-shot with some more smut scenes and some NaLu fluff. Rate and Review, Comment and Criticise. Bye now, until Next Time…**

 **\- Brunette1501**


End file.
